


the warmth within your touch

by audiopsychic



Series: i built this ship with my own two hands and i will see it seaworthy [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, im so sorry about that, this is pure sugar though, this is sweet and happy to make up for my constantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopsychic/pseuds/audiopsychic
Summary: A sleepy morning.





	the warmth within your touch

**Author's Note:**

> for @lostonehero on tumblr!!
> 
> the title is from turning page by sleeping at last

Vic had not slept all night. It was the first time his boyfriend had slept over, and when it was time for bed, Wally had crawled in next to him, and promptly fell asleep. Vic assumed that he’d be able to fall asleep after the initial shock of someone _actually voluntarily being close to him_ wore off

He was wrong. It turns out Wally is a sleep cuddler, so when Wally rolled over and pulled Vic into his arms? Vic was gone. Dead. Deceased.

Totally and completely in love.

Flustered beyond all imagination.

He lay awake, just feeling Wally breathe, the warmth of his body a constant presence. Before he knew it, the first rays of morning light were streaming through the window, illuminating Wally’s face. Vic watched him for a moment. Vic never understood what people were talking about when they spoke of angels. He might just understand it now.

Then the alarm went off, and ruined that moment.

Wally blearily sat up, scrubbing sleep out of his eyes. His hair was messy, sleep shirt rumpled.

“Wha’ time ‘s it?” He murmured. His hair was messy, and he blinked sluggishly at the red numbers. Vic watched as Wally deliberated whether he should get up, or stay asleep.

After a moment, Wally mumbled. “I’ll make breakfast.” He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Vic’s cheek, a gesture so domestic and familiar that he couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face. Wally giggled at his startled expression, then rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. 

After a moment, Vic rolled out after Wally, carefully untangling his legs from the blanket. He padded quietly to the kitchen, where Wally already had bacon and eggs sizzling away on the stove.

Without looking up, Wally spoke.  “I hope it’s alright that I raided your fridge?” Vic quietly moved up beside Wally, and nodded.

“It’s fine.” He said, a small smile spreading on his face. Wally turned to him, grinning, and pulled Vic in for a kiss.

“Now that I’m a little more awake, good morning sweetheart!” Vic’s face was bright red. 

Vic loved Wally, and he loved this casual domesticity they shared. Vic wouldn’t complain if every morning could be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at cryptid-batman on tumblr!


End file.
